December 2008
VFK It Happened in November Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, November 30th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 1st, 2008. November is known for many world changing events in history. The events have been tragic in some cases, but there are some momentous events that have made headlines and have caused a worldwide sensation. In today's quest, we will look back at past Novembers, and explore the exciting events which have given us cause to reflect and celebrate in the eleventh month of the year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a pair of Earmuffs! VFK It Happened in November Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:43 2. YoshiRaptor 2:07 3. Guest17336 2:10 4. Cymbidium 2:24 5. Future 2:31 6. Tomorrow 2:34 7. CynAnne 3:19 8. sunday_monkey 3:51 9. Roo 3:54 10. icywater_princess 3:55 11. millsfan 4:00 12. Horse 4:18 13. MGMT 5:37 14. MermaidMelusina 5:40 15. Danny 5:49 16. CatlsLlamaCathy 6:01 17. MidKnight 6:40 18. TikiTycoon 6:49 19. laurasfriend 6:55 20. aceluckycute_girl 7:04 VFK History of Christmas Decorations Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, December 7th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 8th, 2008. When you bring out your boxes of decorations and start "decking the halls" with Christmas cheer, take a minute to think about the amazing inventions that were created just for use during the celebration of Christmas. In today's quest, we will look at the origins of some of our most common and beloved decorations and explore their long and interesting history! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Candy Cane Pole! VFK History of Christmas Decorations Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. THEGREATFIRESTAR 3:21 2. Tomorrow 3:36 3. MellowMoz 3:37 4. TikiTycoon 3:43 5. millsfan 4:04 6. Roo 4:32 7. TrackSpookyElement 4:41 8. ExtremeScarySky 4:48 9. CuteStarPluto 4:50 10. coolqueenie 4:59 11. AgentAce 5:24 12. Guest6844 5:40 13. cooledcoyote 5:46 14. icywater_princess 5:52 15. JollySwagman 6:33 16. LuckyBee 6:40 17. Diva_Tink 6:57 18. cutegymnist 7:10 19. alphachrisc 7:13 20. CaptHolly 7:15 VFK History of Christmas Trees Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, December 14th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 15th, 2008. The evergreen tree and its boughs are traditional symbols of the Christmas season and play a central part in the symbolism and decorations for Christmas. Because these trees with their thin needle leaves stay green all winter, they keep the color of spring and summer in an otherwise wintry world and provide a reminder of the warmer seasons. For our quest today, we will explore the rich and symbolic history of the Christmas tree! You will not want to miss this coat, as there is something special about it! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Winter Snow Coat! VFK History of Christmas Trees Quest! The first 25 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:25 2. Horse 2:52 3. Tomorrow 3:03 4. Gigabitorange 3:10 5. Dean 3:19 6. CynAnne 3:24 7. Roo 3:54 8. BlondeThunderEdge 3:55 9. fonna 4:01 10. StrawberryGirl 4:01 11. aceheroace 4:04 12. BrightOpenLaser 4:07 13. WeepingHollow 4:13 14. PlainCuteJam 4:16 15. millsfan 4:19 16. CaptainBubbles 4:19 17. freakypurpleplant 4:31 18. MaroonTealFlower 4:42 19. fireplayer 4:46 20. TeamPolar 4:55 21. fungirlAye 5:04 22. FairyFigment 5:10 23. Tikipin_dude 5:16 24. MellowMoz 5:31 25. bryguy 5:58 VFK Christmas Story Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, December 21st, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 22nd, 2008. One of the greatest celebrations in our country is Christmas. Even people who are not Christians acknowledge and recognize Christmas and participate in Christmas activities. Cultures such as Japan and China even call the day Christmas. Some people believe that Christmas has become too commercialized and that the real meaning behind the holiday has become blurred. For our quest today, we will explore how much we really know about the story of Christmas and we will be singing Christmas carols as we go on our quest. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Christmas Eve Fireplace! VFK Christmas Story Quest! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Adam_rocks 3:31 2. TommyBlue 3:40 3. CynAnne 3:48 4. Roo 3:49 5. acebulldogalex 3:58 6. Zack 4:16 7. Aubern 4:22 8. PrincessKay 4:24 9. HulaMoonGirl 4:27 10. MellowMoz 4:36 11. Merit 4:42 12. Basketballfraz 4:46 13. elizabeththeliz 4:51 14. Avastjonny 4:52 15. iamabigdisfan 5:04 16. PlainCuteJam 5:13 17. KatiaKat 5:19 18. JoyArlene 5:58 19. angieballerina 6:01 20. CuteStarPluto 6:31 Quest Policy Quest items are unique, and will never be released again. All quests are one time events. No quest will ever be repeated. Epic-Quests are on-going or repeat from time to time. VFK History of Timekeeping Quest! '''7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, December 28th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, December 29th, 2008. The heavenly bodies of the sun, moon, planets and stars have given us a means of measuring the passing of time throughout the history of mankind. Ancient peoples used the movement of these celestial objects to keep track of days, months, seasons and years using a variety of methods. For our quest today, we will look into the keeping of time over the ages from how people kept time in prehistoric times to the state of the art technology we know today. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Merlin's Sands of Time! VFK History of Timekeeping Quest! 'The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. MyHorseAwesome 1:42 2. Horse 2:40 3. Tomorrow 3:12 4. FairyFigment 3:37 5. Omelette 3:45 6. cooldragonrider 3:58 7. BlondeThunderEdge 4:07 8. Expederest 4:21 9. icywater_princess 4:22 10. MaroonTealFlower 4:31 11. millsfan 4:37 12. hobowendy 4:46 13. Aubern 4:52 14. PlainCuteJam 5:13 15. moonpool 5:15 16. LedZep 5:19 17. Penelope 5:19 18. Wild_Wolfboy 5:27 19. tinkitap 5:49 20. MidKnight 5:52